Pavel Tsjesnokoff
Pavel (Paul) Grigorievitsj Tsjesnokoff (Chesnokov) (Russisch: Павел Григорьевич Чесноков) (Voskresensk (nu: Istra district Zvenigorodskogo van het Gouvernement 12 van Moskou), 24 oktober 1877 – Moskou, 14 maart 1944) was een Russisch componist, dirigent en muziekpedagoog. Tsjesnokoff componeerde meer dann vijfhonderd koraalwerken, waarvan rond 400 werken als kerkmuziek gecomponeerd zijn. Levensloop Tsjesnokoff begon op vijfjarige leeftijd met het zingen in een kerkkoor. Hij kreeg zijn basisopleiding aan de Synodale School voor Kerkmuziek in Moskou. In 1895 gradueerde hij aan deze school met een gouden medaille en, omdat hij Sergej Tanejev, de toenmalige directeur van het conservatorium, kende, begon hij met zijn muziekstudie aan het Moskou Conservatorium P.I. Tsjaikovski (Russisch: Московская Государственная Консерватория им. П.И.Чайковского) waar hij van 1895 tot 1899 bij Tanejev compositie en bij G.E. Konjusas (1862–1933) studeerde. Tanejev was een grote deskundige op het gebied van de geschiedenis van de Russische muziek en vooral de polyfonische setting van koormuziek. De polyfonie vormt de basis van de Russische kerkmuziek sinds de 17e eeuw. Daarvoor werd zes eeuwen lang, sinds de Russische kerstening in het jaar 988, monofone muziek gezongen. De charme van deze eeuwenoude muziekstijl wist Tsjesnokoff geschikt te combineren met de polyfonie. Tsjesnokoff studeerde aansluitend nog orkest- en koordirectie en compositie bij Sergey Vassilenko en Michail Ippolitov-Ivanov. Hij gradueerde in 1917 van het Moskou Conservatorium P. I. Tsjaikovski. Tegelijkertijd werkte hij als docent aan een kerkmuziekschool in Moskou, was koorleider in een aantal basis- en middelbare scholen en was uiteindelijk ook dirigent Russian Choral Society choir. Tsjenokoff was een componist voor de Russisch Orthodoxe Kerk. Maar na de Russische Revolutie werd de controle over wat hij kon schrijven groter. Hij kreeg te maken met repressie tegen hemzelf en tegen zijn familie, als hij verder kerkmuziek zou blijven schrijven. Meerdere koren kon hij niet meer dirigeren, het Kerkmuziek College in Moskou kreeg een andere naam en diende voortaan andere doelen. Hij was ook dirigent van het Moskou Akademiekoor en het Bolshoi Theaterkoor. Van 1917 tot 1928 was hij dirigent van het koor van de kerk Wassilys Neokesarijskogo te Tverisch. Verder was hij professor aan het Moskou Conservatorium P.I. Tsjaikovski. Na 1928 werd hem verboden verder sacrale werken te componeren. Hij had grote problemen zijn boeken over koor en koorleiding te publiceren. Hij vroeg de toen naar de Verenigde Staten vertrokken Sergej Rachmaninov om hulp. De communistische autoriteiten lieten de publicatie uiteindelijk toe nadat een kritisch voorwoord mee afgedrukt kon worden. Hij had vijf broers die allen kerkzang hebben gestudeerd, en van wie zijn broer Alexandre Grigorievitsj Tsjesnokoff (Chesnokov) (1890–1941) later van Moskou over Praag naar Parijs emigreerde. Composities Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1912 Salvation is Created - Spasenie sodelal - Psalm 74:12 * Salvation Belongeth to Our God Missen en gewijde muziek Muziektheater Opera's * Earth and Heaven, opera - libretto: naar Byron Kamermuziek * ''Let my prayer come true", voor 3 trombones en tuba of 4 trombones Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Russisch componist Categorie:Russisch dirigent Categorie:Russisch muziekpedagoog en:Pavel Chesnokov no:Pavel Tsjesnokov fi:Pavel Tšesnokov ja:パーヴェル・チェスノコフ ru:Чесноков, Павел Григорьевич uk:Чесноков Павло Григорович fr:Pavel Chesnokov